Full Metal Songfile exe
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Downloading...songfics for your enjoyment. Mostly EdxWinry with a few RoyAi's in there! Who knows? Sing along to the songs you know while you laugh at the misfortunes and cry tears of joy for your favorite characters...
1. Decembers

Decembers

FMA Songfile.exe

By AngolMoaChan

**I thought this song fit the EdWin pairing very well. :) It's by Hawthorne Heights and it is the only non-screamo song on the new disc! xD but here you go. Some EdWin love!**

_Let's try to remember those days back in December_

_Our lives were very different; I was lonely when we first met_

_A small upstairs apartment, driving through the darkness_

_To get back home before they knew you were even gone…_

Winry sat down at her workbench, a cup of cocoa in one hand and her trusty wrench in the other. It had been one of her worst days yet, when it came to grappling with her waiting. Not to mention it was pouring down rain. It kind of reminded her of the day Edward helped save the town…sort of. It was really his teacher, but that was another matter entirely. She giggled to herself at Ed and Al's behavior when they begged her to teach them. Clingy didn't even to begin to cover it. Winry took a sip of her cocoa and stared out of the window at the rain, which was drumming a steady staccato on the roof. She wondered what he was doing right now…

_You don't have to speak; I can hear your heartbeat_

_Fluttering like butterflies searching for a drink_

_You don't have to cover up how you feel when you are in love_

_I'll always know I'm not enough to even make you think_

Edward sat up like a lightning bolt. He clutched the sheets tightly almost until his human knuckles turned white. He could have sworn he heard her voice…Ed stood up and tiptoed away from the bed, snuck past a sleeping Heidrich and opened the door to a rainy night. He sighed, leaning against the porch rail and looking up at the sky. Even with all the rain, the moon shone clear and bright against the dark rain clouds. Like a rainbow during a storm. Ed mentally slapped himself for thinking so _poetically_. But that had been happening a lot lately. Ever since his Cupid-struck heart began to realize exactly what "Cupid-struck" meant and _who _it was about. Winry.

_Please slow down, boy_

_We're moving way too fast for their world_

_We gotta make this last_

_I know it hurts to feel so alone,_

_I'm by myself, more than you could know._

Winry's mind began to wander from her work. She wondered if Edward was still leading that whirlwind life…wherever he was. She worried about him constantly, a graft in her heart never mending. Winry was a little scared he was "dead" like the military said. But that couldn't be true. He had said it himself,

"We Elrics don't die that easily"

So that left one question. Where in Amestris was he?

_I miss you so much, a self inflicted coma_

_The days drag on like marathons_

_I'm running with bare feet_

_And when I feel the stress, I'm lonely and depressed_

_I picture you in the dress_

_You wore four weeks ago_

He missed them. All of them. He even missed the baka Taisa…a little bit. But most of all, he missed Al and Winry. Every day in Munich felt like a year, every second a day. Edward Elric wanted home. He wanted his real family. His brother…and the girl he had loved since the day he laid eyes on her. A pretty pink dress…and he had splashed mud all over her. So she threw more at him. It was from that day that they were friends. Or maybe more. But who knows if that is just one sided. Ed sighed once more, leaning backwards and breathing in the musky air.

_If only they were all alone…_

_They were alone…_

They both stood there, two souls in two different worlds. They both lay there thinking the same thing.

"At least…we're under the same sky…"


	2. Motherland

FMA Song File.exe

Motherland

AngolMoaChan

**The third ending theme to FMA :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the song Motherland. They belong to Hiromo Arakawa and crystal kay. Although my pairing is creator approved…**

_Kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa_

_Itsumo to onaji "jane: to te wo futta _

_Marude ashita mo mata_

_Kono machi de au mitai ni_

She stared at his retreating back, him and Alphonse and Major Armstrong. Back on the road again. She gave him her cheeriest face and nicest smile as he left, but inside she was crying and screaming -_begging- _for him to stay. Winry turned to her grandma, unshed tears filling her eyes.

"I'm going back in, Granny" she said softly. Pinako nodded and smiled sadly at the girl.

_Ai wo shinjuru wa_

_Jibun ni mo makenai koto_

_Yume ga kanau hi made_

_Egao no mama hoshi wo mite inori sasage koko ni iru kara_

Later that night, Winry sat at her desk with several sheets of plain white paper. She grabbed one and scribbled a few words on it before folding it into a delicate figure and setting it on her windowsill. She repeated this process and walked out of her room an hour later with a basket in her hands. Winry walked to the little lake and dumped the contents of the basket into the lake.

"Only thirty more to go…" she said forlornly. The lake looked alive with so many delicate paper cranes rocking back and forth on the rippling surface.

_Watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai_

_Kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde_

_Itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to_

_Tooku de omoeru you ni_

_Kaeru basho de aru you ni._

Walking back from the lake, Winry couldn't help but to let her mind wander. She wondered a little about when her part would come in but the little chigger dug deep into her thoughts was one thing

"How is he doing?"

She wanted for him to realize she was still there, still doing the one thing she had done her whole life. She was always…waiting.

_Kimi ga inai machi de_

_Aikawarazu ni genki de sugoshiteru_

_Sorega ima Watashi ni _

_Dekirukoto dou omoukara_

But she would keep on trucking whether he was here or not. Life was, granted, a lot better with the little blonde pipsqueak around, but she would keep living. Winry would not let her soul die…until she saw his face again.

_donna dekigoto ni mo_

_kakureteru imi ga aru to_

_yume ga kiekaketemo_

Suddenly a large gust of wind slapped her in the face and she jumped out of her thoughts. Winry was about ten feet from falling into the deepest part of the river! She gasped and ran away, towards the road.

"What was that?" she whispered. Winry stood still for a moment to see if there were anymore breezes but she got nothing, even after standing for ten minutes. It must have been a sign, she decided. A sign from Edward. That was the least she could hope as she headed back home to continue to her job of waiting…

**Translation. **

**On the day that you left, I waved like always **

**As if we were to meet again in this same town**

**To believe in love is to never give up on oneself**

**Until my wish comes true I'll remain with a smile**

**And look at the stars praying, I'll be here**

**I want to be the sky for you**

**Enveloping all of your pains **

**Whenever I look up I want to feel**

**That you aren't alone even if I'm far away**

**Let there be a place you can return to**

**I'm still living happily in this city without you**

**Because I feel that that's the one thing I can do now**

**There's a hidden meaning to all things that happen**

**I hope you'll remain yourself even if your dreams disappear**

**Because I'll always be here.**


	3. Fruits Basket Theme

FMA Songfile.exe

AngolMoaChan

-For Fruits Basket-

**Yes, I realize I am using the Furuba theme for FMA. (sweatdrops) Gomen nasai! Gomen! **

**Underline is thoughts**

_**Centered italics are lyrics**_

Winry was crying, arms locked tightly around her knees in a fetal position. She was sobbing—and it was Ed's fault. With a look of chagrin he stepped to the door and knocked quietly.

"Y-yes?" she hiccupped softly

"Winry? Can I come in?"

"No." Edward ignored this and opened the door anyways which caused a pillow to fly into his face. It exploded everywhere, sending feathers flying. He let off a stream of colorful curses before batting as many away from his face as he could. Suddenly, Winry's laughter broke through his fit of rage.

_I was so happy when you smiled,_

_Your smile breaks through my clouds of gray,_

_Knowing the sunny days that I can see…_

Winry stopped laughing long enough to breathe, "I'm sorry…the look on your face was priceless!" she let off another hoot before untangling herself from her fetal position and swinging her legs around the side of the bed.

_Waiting with patience for the spring,_

_When the flowers will bloom again_

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today…_

"Er…Winry, I came to say..." he swallowed loudly. Since when was it this hard to say sorry? "Um…I'm really sorry." He clapped his hands soundlessly and placed them on a piece of fabric on the wall which transmuted into the form of a flower. He held it out wordlessly, hoping the flower was enough thanks.

_Although the scars of yesterday remain_

_You can go on living as much as your heart believes_

_You can be born again, although you can change _

She took the flower gracefully, murmuring a thank you. He sat down next to her and they stood there in silence, deep into their own thoughts. Shyly, Edward reached out a hand towards hers. Winry took it and they sat there together, reflecting on each other.

_Let's stay together always…_

**I sang this song to try out for All County Chorus…AND I MADE IT! Good old anime, it never lets me down. xD**


	4. Traveling Soldier

FMA Songfile.exe

AngolMoaChan

-Traveling Soldier-

**I love this song… x3**

_Two days past eighteen, he was waiting for the bus in his army greens_

_Sat down in a booth, café there gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

_He's a little shy so she gave him a smile _

_And he said "Would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me? I'm feeling a little low"_

_She said "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go…"_

"Miss Rockbell?"

"N-no. I'm okay. Thank you for calling, Brigadier General." Winry said, gently placing the phone on its receiver. She sunk to the floor, clutching her bangs tightly. Sobs racked her tiny frame and she sat there and cried. Cried for her traveling soldier.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said "I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"_

Memories flooded through her head. The nights spent sleeping as children, his warm arms comforting her and sheltering her from the storm. The time they had their "first kiss" even though it was just on the cheek. When he got his auto-mail. It was hitting her gale force: he was gone. Gone. She would never see his face again. Winry howled in pure sadness and raced away from the phone to her room.

_I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy!_

_Too young and they told her, waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again_

_Nevermore to be alone when the letter says the soldiers coming home…_

Winry felt alone, lost, like a little child in a too big store. Her head was spinning and her memories were playing like a broken record over and over and over. She knew that was it. She would never see his grinning face at the door again. She screamed into her pillow, Oh god, Edward Elric what have you done to me! Winry's heart might as well have been put through a shredder. She was broken. Empty. Lost.

_So the letters came from an Army camp in California then in Vietnam_

_And he told her of his heart, might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

_He said when it's getting rough over here, I think of that day sitting down at the pier_

_I close my eyes, and see your pretty smile…_

_Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for awhile._

A month later was when strange things started to happen. She and Al were living peacefully together, but his image haunted her steps. One day, she stepped outside and there were letters stacked against the doorway. Each had only her name and then was completely empty. One by one, little signs showed themselves, from a red jacket fluttering in the breeze to the prettiest gold kitten that was a "copycat" of Edward himself. She was starting to get _very _suspicious.

_One Friday night at the football game, _

_The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang,_

_A man said Folks, would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead._

_Crying all alone under the stands was the piccolo player in the marching band_

_And one name read, but nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair…_

Years later, the golden haired man staggered down the street. He was sick, he was tired, he was _soaking wet_ but it didn't matter. He was home. He knocked on the door to the Rockbell shop weakly.

"Hello—" Winry stopped mid sentence and flew at him, sending the man to the floor.

"Ah! Winry! I can't breathe!" he shouted.

"You're home! You're home!" she sobbed into his chest, clinging to the lapels of his black coat, "Edward Elric, thank God you are home." And they stood there together, crying and reminiscing. As he promised years ago, her traveling soldier made his way back home.

** Aww….cute fluff. It was angsty and then it got FLUFFY! Good old drama-fluff, how we salute thee! **


	5. Unfaithful

FullMetal Songfile.exe

By: AngolMoaChan

Chapter 4: Unfaithful

**Recently, I was flipping through the FMA EdWin archives here on FanFiction and I came across an Unfaithful songfic. As I read it, I was thinking, "Why in the _hell _would Win cheat on Ed?" So I wrote my own version. :D**

**Disclaimer: FMA doesn't belong to me… (sob)**

_Story of my life, _

_Searching for the right,_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company…_

The boy was tall, with wavy brown hair, nice muscles and blue eyes. He was your typical good guy. The girl had lemon blonde hair and beautiful cerulean eyes, and _she_ was anything but the girl-next-door.

"Miss Rockbell, I love you so much." He said

"J-Jason…I…" she stuttered

He kneeled down, "I'm not proposing to you, Winry, but will you be my girlfriend?"

"I…" she looked down at her ring finger, which was already occupied by a small stone promise ring, "Okay…"

"Thank you Winry!" Jason wrapped her in a bear hug and she hugged back weakly, her blue orbs filled with guilt.

_He's more than a man,_

_And this is more than love,_

_The reason that sky is blue_

Later on in the day, Winry sat at her window, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't do this. There was no way she could hurt Jason, he was like a kitten, but she was in love with someone else. And she had been for a long time.

_But clouds are rolling in, _

_Because I'm gone again,_

_And to him I just can't be true._

Winry tried to avoid him whenever it was possible. She kept herself _incredibly _busy with auto-mail jobs: taking on upends of eight calls a day. Jason would call, and she would say that she was working on a job. It was sort of the truth, after all.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside,_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Jason knew something was up. She said she would call back and then never did. She avoided him whenever it was humanly possible. He loved her, but the question was simple.

Did she love him…or someone else?

_I don't want to do this anymore, _

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore,_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

_A murderer_

He picked up the ringing phone at his house, "Hello?"

"Jason?"

"Winry! Hi!"

"Listen, I'm going out of town for a little while."

"Oh, okay. Where are you going?"

"To do some out of town maintenance checks. I'll come by before I leave, okay?"

"Alright. I love you!"

"…love you too." She hung up and left him staring at the phone.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long,_

_Just hanging with the girls,_

_A lie I didn't have to tell…_

A few minutes later, she arrived at the door. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Have fun!"

"Thanks. I won't be gone too long." Winry pulled the door shut behind her and left for the train station.

A few hours later, she arrived in Central, at the military boy's dorms. She raced through the gate and flew up the stairs, her heart pounding in her chest and her toolbox thumping into her back. Winry reached room 299 and knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" the sound of his voice relaxed her and she felt tears bubbling to her eyes. The door opened, "Winry?"

"Edward…" she breathed and fell into his embrace.

Meanwhile, in Resembool, Jason had boarded a train behind Winry and was standing just outside of the dorm room. He climbed up a tree that led right to room 299. He hated not trusting her, but he knew that Win was not just doing maintenance.

_Because we both know,_

_Where I'm about to go,_

_And we know it very well…_

"Winry! I can't believe you came all the way out here!" the boy with golden hair exclaimed, his face flushed with excitement.

"I missed you so much, Edward. This boy…Jason…"

"The farm boy?" Jason growled softly at the lightly veiled insult.

"Yes…he asked me out…and I said yes."

"Edward's" face went from shock to a sad smile, "It's okay…I understand. I'm always gone anyway."

"No! That's not it. Edward, I don't love him."

Jason's heart stopped for a moment, 'She doesn't love me…then who?'

"Well, then you should have said no." he sighed. The two of them sat on the bed and she took his hand in hers.

"Ed, you don't understand. I don't love him…" and here she stopped and connected her lips lightly with his. Jason gasped and his heart broke in his chest.

'_Winry...'_

"I love you."

'_Winry…'_

"Edward Elric, I love you."

'_No…Winry…' _

"Since we were children, Ed." Jason's heart sunk to the pits of his stomach. _'This isn't right. No. This is just a bad dream!"_

"Winry…I" he tried to formulate a sentence but stopped, "I don't think I can tell you…how I feel. But I can show you." They kissed again, this time more passionate, a _lover's_ kiss. It was nothing like the pecks on the lips she had given him. He whimpered softly in his throat.

"Mmph! Winry! Did you hear that?" he broke it off and both their heads jerked around to see him sitting in the window.

"Jason…"

_Our love, his trust,_

_I may as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't want to do this…_

_Anymore_

The boy ran, as fast as he could, as far away as he could. His heart was broken. Especially since now, he realized that he knew that boy. Edward Elric had been there neighbor…and he vaguely recalled that Ed punched him in the face when he had given her a kiss all those years ago. Sobbing and moaning out her name, Jason flew to the train station and took the next one home.

"Ed…what should I do? I'm so confused…" Winry sobbed into his chest.

The shorter blonde rubbed her back reassuringly, "You should go home."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Go home and console him. Just…give me a call later, okay?"

"Alright…thank you Edward." She gave him one last kiss on the lips, "I love you."

"I…love you too, Winry."

'_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _

_And it kills him inside, _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy,_

_I can see him dying…_

But by the time Winry made it home, it was too late. She opened the door to his house and found him slumped against a blood spattered wall, a gun in one hand and a note in another.

"I couldn't live without you." was all it said.

**Well, that was emo angst. xP I've been wanting to do one to "Lying Eyes" by the Eagles, but that would make poor Winry sound like Anna Nicole Smith. And I'm not going to let that happen. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! As long as you don't just put "…" like I had one reviewer do. xD**

**Oku no ai, AMC**


End file.
